


Certainty

by eleanorbloom



Series: New To This [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom
Summary: Aurora realizes Valentine's Day is every day since she has her.
Relationships: Aurora Emery/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: New To This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169900
Kudos: 1





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am again. I haven’t stopped thinking about this lady since I posted the first fic. This is way too short, and it probably makes no sense and needs another 500 words to makes sense, but is something I needed to get out of my mind, you know? I wish I could write something larger but it’d take days and I really wanted to post something on Valentine’s Day for her.  
> That doesn’t mean I won’t write something larger, I have more ideas so you’ll see more of Aurora and Rosalía in the future 😊
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it!

She had never had a Valentine’s Day before. 

Well, a Valentine's Day that really  _ mattered _ to her. She had a couple in High School and College, but they felt vane, without real meaning. 

She still couldn’t feel the hype most people felt about that day, though. To her, it was all about consumerism, materialism, and false promises.

But that February 14th was different. Aurora Emery had finally found someone to celebrate it with, someone to thank for. Someone to kiss and hug. Someone who could hold and kiss her. The real purpose of Valentine’s Day.

Aurora looked down to take in the view she had in front of her. Messy hazelnut locks, the silhouette of a small rounded nose and rounded rose lips.

Rosalía.

Sometimes she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was, how something that seemed so alien to her, so unknown and distant, now was like second nature to her. 

To love her. To love Rosalía Muñoz.

It had been months since that morning when Rosalía confessed her feelings, and the night where she confessed her own feelings for Rosie, and since then, it had been the best adventure of her life. Discovering feelings she didn’t know she had. Rediscovering her capacity to love. Learning to love and feel loved. Getting to know her and letting Rosie to know her as nobody ever did.

Aurora couldn’t help with the tenderness that the past months produced on her, and buried her nose in the crook of Rosalía’s neck. Jasmine and orange. A scent she could never get enough of. 

She didn’t want to, either.

She wrapped her arm more tightly around Rosalía’s waist, wanting to feel the warmth of her body over hers. 

It was never the same --that position. Sometimes Rosalía was the little spoon, sometimes her, even if she was taller than Rosie. And she honestly couldn’t choose which she preferred the most, if holding her or being held by her because both gave her the same joy and the same peace. Both positions were the undeniable proof that Aurora had Rosalía, that Aurora loved Rosalía and Rosalía loved her back.

That certainty was better than any other.

And that certainty is what made her feel like Valentine’s Day was every single day since she had her.


End file.
